


Rain on me

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: Sum：刚刚升到一线队的多纳鲁马发现自己可能无意间知道了新队友的一个秘密。
Relationships: Gianluigi Donnarumma/Alessio Romagnoli
Kudos: 1





	Rain on me

01.

卡拉布里亚看到多纳鲁马手里攥着一束潮湿的玫瑰走过维斯马拉的石板道。

02.

“所以，我们的Gigio昨晚庆祝成功了么？”青训小魔王带着调皮的意有所指的笑容走进多纳鲁马，不怀好意地问向之前已经被米兰新来的教练确认即将进入一线队，但年龄可气地比自己还要小2岁的好友。多纳鲁马只是沉默，脸上的表情既不是喜悦却也算不上悲伤。走了几段路后，他才好似终于回过神，喃喃地回应道：“我忘了问她的名字。”

03.

_昨日夜晚。_

_突如其来的大雨。_

_绵绵的雨滴近乎赶走了那条街边仅有的生意。_

_多纳鲁马在维斯马拉训练完后小偷似赶到这个人尽皆知的秘密地点来时，才发现之前总会出现的“那些人”都消失了。那个昨天对他露齿一笑的小个子可爱女人也不在，他感到自己心头攥起的期待猛地落空，还有些许酸涩不已的遗憾。那个女人是他昨夜辗转反侧后终于下定决心作出的最后选择，倾注了沉重的情感。此时未能见面，仿佛走丢的初恋一样。_

_多纳鲁马失望地准备离开，转身时倾斜雨伞的一角蓦地闯进一位停驻在另一处街角的高挑女人，出于毫无责任与经验的年轻的心，他马上便认定这位女人也属于不可告人的夜晚。只消少年人一眼，即使不怀抱着为何来此处的荒唐欲念，多纳鲁马也无法自制地被那个女人吸引着。_ _米兰街头雨夜的灯火与车流中，十六岁的多纳鲁马青涩的心中恍然升起类似于疼惜与怜爱的心情，他觉得那个女人看起来笼罩在非同寻常的孤独和落寞中，好似这场令人厌烦的大雨将她囚禁在此处。这位大雨的囚徒认命一般将柔软的身体半倚在身后的墙壁上，双手自然地低垂，宛如握紧一把冰冷枪械一般握紧一束绽放的玫瑰，浑身湿透。_

_多纳鲁马紧张地_ _清了清_ _喉咙，脸上露出羞涩的神情，指尖发热。他捏着手里的钱包，装作漫不经心地渐渐走到那个女人身边。她有着一头中长的金色卷发，即使已被雨点凌乱地肆虐过，也依然漂亮得闪耀着一定的光芒，在阴影里宛如黯淡的星辰。身上穿着一条洁净的白色连衣裙，但此时，这条连衣裙在雨中已经无法再遮掩住什么，若隐若现的肌肤水汽十足地裸露在空气中。这样朦胧的视觉体验让多纳鲁马立刻面红耳赤起来，他的心脏扑通扑通地狂跳，为了平复涌起的燥热，他不好意思地低下头，但视线还是不由自主地在对方裙下的赤裸双腿上停留，灼热的双眸仿佛化成了落在她身上的雨滴，被白色连衣裙原本轻薄的纱织裙摆吸收，然后厚重地黏在大腿根上蜷曲成波浪的模样，其他雨滴则不幸地沿着曲线蜿蜒往下不停地坠落，溅在地面砸起一串串细小的水花，将女人的白色影子荡得破碎不堪。_

_“你...你好。”_

_多纳鲁马微微低头，向女人笨拙地开口，感到自己的呼吸都被时间放缓。那个女人听到他的声音——多纳鲁马此时无比感谢自己变声期后格外低沉的嗓音，这让他听起来至少不会太过年轻——在雨中抬起下颚，然后侧头朝他冷冷瞥了一眼。女人有一双浓重到几乎辨不清真实颜色_ _的_ _眸子，透过凌乱的发丝看向多纳鲁马的视线里含着轻佻且嘲弄的笑意。这明显的笑意让多纳鲁马在视线交汇的一瞬间就手脚冰凉，他马上开始思考为何自己会被这样恶毒的视线扫过。他做错了什么？是太过生涩的开场白，还是过于莽撞？好在她只是朝多纳鲁马看了这一眼，没有离开，却也没有说话。女人因沉默而生出的奇妙神秘感让多纳鲁马头晕脑沉，他在耳中恍然听到血液奔流的响声，而后视线便自然而然地落在了身边。_

_透过雾一样几近透明的白色连衣裙，多纳鲁马看到女人的锁骨往下的部位不知为何纹有一只猫头鹰，猫头鹰的羽翼一直覆盖到胸部上方，直至被宛如鲜血刺目洇出的红色胸罩藏起。她似乎喜欢纹身，多纳鲁马无端地想，纹身的女人总是充满秘密——少年人稚气的知识。但就是这样的稚气让他无法停下做贼一般谨小慎微的窥探目光，他继续让目光徘徊在对方的身体上，露骨又胆怯的探寻停止_ _于_ _发现她腹部到胯部还延伸有令人遐想无限的三颗星星纹身。_

_“上帝啊......”_

_多纳鲁马无法控制地感叹到，他的另一只手正不自觉地攥紧钱包，结实而冰凉的触感传来让他意识到自己正在祈祷一件极为滑稽的事——女人的点头。他被撼动，重新将视线放在女人的脸上，再度鼓起勇气，脚下靠近对方，手中将雨伞渐渐撑向她的那一片天空。这样做使得他另一侧的肩膀立刻便被仍然在细密下着的雨打湿，瞬间沉重几分，但靠近女人的那一侧肩膀却仿佛失了重量，如羽毛一样轻飘飘起来。女人并没有在意过他，她从多纳鲁马身上收回的目光，自那以后从始至终都在毫无目的地追随着来来往往的灯火。她脚下正轻轻地交换着左右的支撑，高跟鞋的鞋跟直直踩在水中，仿佛一把秀气的银质匕首正割裂灰暗阴沉的天空。_

_多纳鲁马就这样像在等待什么，陪着身边的人在雨中站了一会儿，心中杂乱，不知该如何开口向她提起那个来到这个街上便再寻常不过的要求。_

_直到——_

04.

“她就是个妓女，”卡拉布里亚实在忍不住打断了多纳鲁马在宿舍内小声又含糊不清的讲述，“我敢保证你一开口她就会跟着你走了。”多纳鲁马不可置信地望了好友一眼，不明白对方是怎么对那个女人得出这样的结论的，对方句子里的那个字眼让他不自觉地咬上下唇，脸色苍白。从另一个宿舍赶来听故事的洛卡特利咧嘴笑着，责怪地拍上卡拉布里亚的脑袋，“别这么说Gigio的初恋。”“Manuel！她不是我的初恋，”多纳鲁马涨红了脸，立刻手舞足蹈地反驳到，“只是...只是，她绝不是妓女。事实上，我们昨天什么也没做。”

05.

我就知道！

卡拉布里亚心中暗喜，交钱吧，洛卡特利，库特罗内。虽然已经确定赢下不久前的一个小小赌局，但他嘴上还是好奇地问了一句：“Gigio，你什么都没做，那怎么今天才回来？”

“后来发生了一些事，我担心她，就...就陪她走回家了。”多纳鲁马越说声音便越小，半是心虚半是害羞，胸膛下那颗心脏砰砰砰地就快要从口中跳出。他对身旁好友们投来意味深长的眼光视而不见，昨夜陪她的那一段路走得有多快乐只有他自己能明白。他唯一遗憾的就是在那条路上没有开口问她的名字。那个女人只是偶然出现在那个街角，偶然遇到他，想及此，多纳鲁马跳到嗓子眼的心脏又颓然地坠下去，他深知这一次的萍水相逢也许就是最后一次。

06.

_直到——_

_一位带着淡淡酒气的路过行人在雨中敏锐地发现了什么，他停下脚步，转而摇摇晃晃地朝多纳鲁马——或者更准确一点——朝他身边的女人走来。那位行人带着酒精鼓动的嚣张和多纳鲁马不得不承认他目前急需的勇气，从多纳鲁马的伞下硬生生地拽过金发的女人。似乎女人也没有预料到突然施加在手臂上的力道，踉跄着倒在了行人的怀里，换来行人的一声嗤笑。_

_“多少钱？”_

_那个穿着休闲衫的中年男子将手搂上女人的腰，上下摸了一把，咂嘴调笑着问到。多纳鲁马眼睁睁地看着这一切，毫无缘由的满腔怒火瞬间憋在心头，这位不速之客_ _连说话的语气都让_ _他_ _感到厌恶，浑然不知自己来此的目的其实与这位行人_ _毫无二致。_

_“嘿？问你话呢？没听到么？我说多少钱能让我操你？”_

_多纳鲁马注意到女人因嫌恶而皱起的眉头，她的表情格外阴沉，但细看却又能察觉到有一丝茫然无措在其中，这意外的发现让多纳鲁马胆战心惊，将他不久前对于女人火热的幻想击得粉碎。他意识到也许她并不属于夜晚，只是恰好以一种极容易被误会的姿态出现在这条街上。_

_但现在真实情况还无从得知，被中年男子束缚在怀里的女人仍然不言不语，却也不挣扎。这样冷淡的态度显然触及到男子可笑的自尊心，他猛地推开对方，趁她立足不稳时正准备扬起手用力挥下，多纳鲁马脑子一热，上前一步拦住了对方。_

_“你干嘛！”_

_“别碰她，她是我女朋友。”_

_听起来极为俗套的话从口中说出后，才被多纳鲁马自己已然一片空白的大脑真正消化。妈妈咪呀，我刚刚说了什么？他内心极度惶恐，脸在意识到空气中骤然安静下来的氛围后噌得滚烫起来，只有雨声滴滴答答落在伞上。那位中年男子并不费力就挣脱了多纳鲁马的手，用一种怀疑的眼神打量着面前年轻的小伙子，仿佛在思考这是一场闹剧还是别有用心的演出。这让多纳鲁马更是慌张，他不明白自己为什么要做这样的傻事，也许自己搅黄了一场生意也说不定。他感到忐忑，直到女人走到他身边，把手中的玫瑰扔向他，挽起他的臂膀。_

_中年男子的眼神终于从多纳鲁马的身上移开，他最后看了一眼女人，哼了一声，不耐烦地指了指女人湿透的连衣裙，然后对多纳鲁马冷声到：“小子，别让她看起来谁都能操。”_

_不知过了多久，那位中年男子的身影已经消失在雨中后，多纳鲁马才从和女人相触的手臂处不断传来的温暖回过神。他找不到如何开口解释刚刚发生的一切的方法，也明白自己的脸现在看起来一定很狼狈，但这都不重要，当下由心底涌起的宛如被猫挠一般无法满足的瘙痒感才更加折磨人。女人在中年男子走后仍然保持着也许是为了脱困才不得已和他作出的亲昵姿态，多纳鲁马无法再忍受躁动的游走，害怕自己也会做出和中年男子差不多的行为。_

_我想你已经安全了。”_

_他出声提醒对方，轻咳一声后，女人的手果然立刻从他的臂弯里抽走，依靠在他肩膀的头也毫无痕迹地移开。一瞬间冰凉的空气从缝隙灌入，让多纳鲁马不自觉地抖了一下，他蓦地想到对方现在一定很冷，想到不久前中年男子刻薄的话，于是立刻脱下自己的外套，准备披在女人的身上。而女人尽管也确实在微微颤抖，但显然并不在意周身的寒冷，相反地，她仿佛被多纳鲁马递过来的外套上的另一件东西吸引，伸出手够到了它——那是多纳鲁马的钱包。她的手指翻开钱包，多纳鲁马立刻紧张起来，是要成了么？但令他意外的是，女人直接略过了他为今晚而准备的钱，却对他放在钱包里的那张属于那不勒斯俱乐部足球学校青训注册卡更感兴趣。潮湿的指尖徐徐划过左半边那张多纳鲁马10岁左右青涩至极的照片，审视一般，她用一种使人心痒的眼神轻轻地朝多纳鲁马瞄去，一种正被女人温柔触摸脸颊的恍惚感击中多纳鲁马，他的心脏剧烈跳动，唇上支支吾吾，想要说些什么，但女人慢悠悠地朝他竖起一根手指堵在唇边，于是多纳鲁马乖顺地安静下来。_

_那张青蓝色的训注册卡片的右半边有一栏显眼地记载着多纳鲁马的出生年月日，他看到女人的手指停留在他诞生的那个日子，然后抿唇笑起来，用一种讽刺却又带着些许爱意的目光投向多纳鲁马。在目光交汇的瞬间，多纳鲁马的灵魂都好似被女人唇边的酒窝旋转着勾去，他听到心中有什么扇动翅膀的柔软声音，意识到自己正对女人腼腆而又稍显孩子气顽劣地笑着，似乎对自己真实年龄的暴露，拥有一种既骄傲又羞耻的感觉。_

_不过女人对此依旧沉默不语，多纳鲁马知道今晚什么也不会发生了，他注视着女人将青训注册卡塞回原本的位置，然后微笑着把钱包还给了自己。多纳鲁马没能掩饰低落的情绪，他耷拉下脑袋，伸手接过钱包时，手指或有意或无意碰到了对方，瞬间传来的冰凉让他紧皱眉头。_

_“抱...抱歉，但再这样下去，你可能会感冒的。”_

_年轻稚气的脸又不受控制地滚烫起来，多纳鲁马一板一眼地说，忽略了女人对他的摇头，将刚刚脱下的外套强硬地拢在对方的身上，直至此时他才后知后觉到女人的身高几乎和他差不多。虽说对方是穿着高跟鞋，但鞋跟的高度并不夸张，想必她原本就很高。多纳鲁马旋即想起自己曾设想理想伴侣时一度偏爱娇小可爱型的女人，但现在他忽然觉得高挑的也不错。_

_女人不知在想什么，垂下眼，伸手碰了碰肩上属于多纳鲁马的外套，她的动作显得那么小心轻柔，仿佛外套上属于他人的温度若不加小心地对待，会在雨中肆意地燃烧到她的指尖。_

_多纳鲁马冒冒失失地盯着女人，无端地自信让他感觉到有什么正在变化，他发现女人此时看向自己的眼神有那么一点怯生生的，眼底有着被触动的色彩。他属于少年人的心中一热，正欲鼓起勇气说些什么时，女人再一次举起苍白的指尖放在唇边，幽秘地对他一笑，可爱的两处酒窝此时带着极大的诱哄意味，但多纳鲁马不争气地再一次咽回舌尖上的话，他安静地等待女人的指示。几秒之后，女人收回手，慢悠悠向前走了一步。高跟鞋的鞋跟踩在水里，清脆的碰撞声像敲击在多纳鲁马的心里一般，是催促相遇结束的倒计时，多纳鲁马忍不住开口。_

_“我送你回去吧，现在很晚了，也许，我是说也许，等会儿你又遇到什么麻烦也说不定。”_

_07._

“Gigio，真的什么都没有发生么？”洛卡特利听到多纳鲁马送对方回家后，凑上去抓着小门将的手，仍然不死心地问到，输了多少钱不重要，最重要的是Gigio的幸福！卡拉布里亚躲在多纳鲁马的身后对他做了个鬼脸，显然对于洛卡特利的“垂死挣扎”感到可笑。

“嗯...或许是发生了点儿什么。”多纳鲁马低着头小声地回答到。

“好诶！”向上帝发誓，洛卡特利并不是为找回那笔钱的可能性而情不自禁地欢呼。多纳鲁马用眼神制止了洛卡特利不知为何的庆祝，脸上的笑容就像清晨的太阳一样即灿烂又带着点羞于见人的模样，颊边红得很是精彩。卡拉布里亚撇撇嘴，心里嘟囔着当初就该详细规定赌约达成的条件的，但也有些好奇，同时带着点诡异的欣慰感，就差没拍着Gigio的肩膀说一句你终于长大了，要知道库特罗内和洛卡特利在Gigio这个年龄早就腻歪到一起去了。

“所以，接下来发生了什么？”

“我亲了她，在分离的时候。”多纳鲁马边说，边毫不自知地用指尖触碰着唇边，好似那儿还遗留着当时的柔软和温暖。洛卡特利对小门将的这个举动偷偷地笑了起来，没说什么，倒是卡拉布里亚凑上去轻轻叩了叩他的脑门，“这可是你的初吻诶，总要给更特别的人吧。”

“不，她就是那个很特别的人。如果，如果能再遇到她就好了，我一定会去追求她的。”多纳鲁马肯定的语气让卡拉布里亚一时无语，他有点无奈地看向洛卡特利。

凭借自身累积的丰富经验，已然在青训队里成为解决感情一把手的洛卡特利在多纳鲁马看不到的地方，用唇语对面露疑惑的卡拉布里亚说到。

“我们的Gigio绝对是恋爱啦。”

08.

_多纳鲁马觉得自己就快要被现在围绕在两人之间的沉默氛围杀死。_

_同撑一把伞在雨中漫步在他年少的想象中本该是件足够浪漫的事，但现在他们已经走了将近十几分钟，女人一句话也没说，而自己也不知道该如何开口。多纳鲁马已经不再动不动便害羞，但仍然无所适从，时不时偷偷瞄一眼身边的女人，然后调整着脚下的步伐。他越走越觉得伞外织起的稀疏雨帘好似隔绝了空气一般，而他本人正为伞内稀薄的空气费力地呼吸着，若不是如此，他的心怎么会跳的那么快。尽管呼吸沉重，但女人高跟鞋踏出的声音又让他在窒息一样的痛苦中体会到微小的满足感，她就在身边，于是他幼稚地在这样漆黑的雨夜里幻想着千年以前这条路的破败不堪，而自己则是守护她穿过黑夜的骑士。守护，他想着，不正是他擅长的工作嘛，然后为自己这个念头傻傻发笑，祈祷女人没有发现他仍然这样的孩子气。_

_又走了将近十分钟，多纳鲁马内心已经肯定这一路上女人绝不会开口，而奇妙的歉意和不知为何面对女人总是不由自主小心起来的态度让多纳鲁马也秉持着沉默是金的原则，不过，为了避免无聊，他还是任由自己想了很多奇奇怪怪的事情，甚至开始忧虑不久后升到一线队会遇到的困难以及新队友。作为守门员，多纳鲁马自然很在意站在身前防线的构成，可作为16岁的守门员，即使升到了一线队也大概很少会有上场的机会，所以他并没有像个要糖吃的小孩子似得特地去打听新队友都是谁，反正到时候会见面的。只是从和好友闲散的聊天中零零散散地知道新教练米哈洛维奇为了买一个他在执教桑普多利亚认识的罗马中卫来来回回折腾了好几此才定下来，但对于这个下赛季作为队友的罗马中卫，他甚至连那个偶尔出现的名字都给忘记了，只记得挺长的一串，和自己大概差不多。_

_对于多纳鲁马来说，现今如何能更多的出场才是考虑优先级最高的事情，但和女人时不时碰撞到的身体总让他对此思绪混乱，开始感谢地球的转动或是别的什么造成这些惊喜的原因。_

_也不知过了多久，女人突然停下脚步，鞋跟总是踩得韵律感十足的声音骤然消失，多纳鲁马刚想着自己从一线队的板凳上被教练换上场，正拥抱交接，就被女人拉住了衣袖从圣西罗球场上唤了回来。但令他不解的是，女人只是轻扯他的衣袖，见自己停下后便收手，眨着眼睛望向他，依然什么也没说，但脸上的笑容多了一分亲昵的逗弄感，似乎正抛出一个谜题等待对方的解答。多纳鲁马被女人的酒窝晃得晕头转向，平复心跳后环顾四周，发现已经都是住宅，想必女人的家应该就在附近，迟疑一下，藏起心中的失落，问。_

_“你到了么？”_

_女人摇头。_

_“那你...是不想让我再送你了？”_

_女人点头。_

_“为什么？”_

_多纳鲁马问话的语气都有点委屈了，这时候倒真的像个16岁的孩子，对于自己纯粹的的好意被拒绝感到无法理解，他只是想再多陪眼前人一会儿，明明都已经走到这了。_

_女人似乎没有预料到多纳鲁马这样的反应，她下意识地张口似乎要说些什么，可马上又忌讳似地抿起唇淡淡笑着，她注视着别过脸去闹了小脾气的多纳鲁马，伸出手触碰着对方长出一点青涩胡茬的下颚，将他的目光重新转向自己。_

_多纳鲁马望着对方眼前人格外复杂的眼神，心脏扑通扑通地漏跳了一拍。女人接下来揉了揉少年柔软的头发，最后在少年惊讶的目光中上前一步，将一个比之秋日落叶从枝桠飘到行人肩上还要轻盈的吻落在了多纳鲁马的额头上，但就在她即将往后退去时，少年人咬紧牙关，鼓足勇气，天真且鲁莽地伸出空闲的那只手，不顾一切地揽住对方的腰，将她强硬地留在了离自己这样过近的距离里。_

_几个惊慌失措的心跳后，他才意识到自己的身体又一次先于大脑替他作出决定，他慌张地垂下眼，却正好能看到女人因诧异而略微睁大的双眼，翘起的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤抖，但令多纳鲁马稍显安心的是她并没有作出推拒的动作，但这也许只是对方在隐忍着亦或是以天生的好脾气来对待一个孩子的偶尔任性。女人的身体潮湿而冰冷，但多纳鲁马并不介意就这样一直怀拥着对方，他的视线在女人的面庞上游走，最后不由自主地停留在那双唇上。_

_就如同潜藏在基因里躲避危险的本能一样，多纳鲁马被冲动怂恿着倾身向前时紧紧闭上了眼睛，在一片漆黑里读秒自己的心跳。少年人在三次心脏的跳动后奇妙地在闭上眼睛的状态下准确找到了对方的唇，曾经用目光一寸一寸描摹过的脸庞在黑暗中完整地浮现。_

_多纳鲁马的唇先是试探性地碰触，而后初尝滋味的火苗在内心灼烧，他如同受到恶魔蛊惑般大胆起来，无师自通地用湿热的舌尖去撬开怀中人的唇舌。就在舌尖探入口腔的一瞬间，小门将第一次感受到了女人的挣扎，他几乎是恶狠狠地收紧了放在女人身后的手，一边感到抱歉一边又极度害怕对方的抗拒，但女人只是稍作挣扎便屈服了，安静地任凭少年人粗鲁地掠夺她的呼吸，只是用力攥着多纳鲁马胸前的布料，呼吸声渐渐凌乱。_

_多纳鲁马最后是落荒而逃的。_

_虽然松开女人后，她就像是之前什么也没发生似地一如既往地沉默着，但那双被自己亲吻弄得潮湿的双眼就这样无辜至极地瞧着自己的模样还是让多纳鲁马无地自容，就像是要溺死在这双闪烁着水光的眼睛里，他犹如犯了不可饶恕的错误低着头接过女人递向自己的衣物。_

_“对，对不起！”_

_他诚恳地道歉，然后转身大步跑开，直到跑出一段距离后，他才微微喘着气停下。当他抱着些许期待重新转身时，女人果然如他期待地那样站在远处，一抹小小的白色，看起来就像是一团光点。那团光点显然也在注视着多纳鲁马的身影，意识到他停下后，光点就移动起来。_

_多纳鲁马目送着那抹白色渐渐融于夜色，女人之前肯定也是这样看着自己狼狈离开的身影，他的嘴角挂起微笑，心中也骤然温暖起来。随后才发现手中竟然一直拿着女人的玫瑰，但出于某些不能言明的原因，他并没有返回将那束玫瑰还给女人，而是就这样回到了维斯马拉。_

09.

于是。

多纳鲁马手里攥着一束潮湿的玫瑰走过维斯马拉的石板道。

10.

新赛季。

米兰内洛的训练课。

多纳鲁马仍然没能忘记那个雨夜遇到的神秘女人，她那穿着几近透明的白色连衣裙的身影恍如幽灵一样时不时出现在他的眼角余光里，走过他走过的维斯马拉的石板道。事实上，他曾经瞒着小伙伴们又一次偷偷去了那个地点，但去了三次都没有再遇到她，也鼓起勇气向“那些人”打听女人，他庆幸女人真的并不属于她们，可又不得不承认心中期待的落空，知道再无可能在同样的雨夜在伞角撞进一位有着星星纹身的女人。好几次小门将深夜想起那个吻时，都会辗转难眠，他祈祷一线队的艰苦训练能让他暂时忘却这种新鲜又持续的可怕折磨。

“Andrea，训练结束后能带我到米兰附近转转吗，我连这附近有什么好吃的都不知道呢！”

带着罗马口音的意大利语在不远处传来，多纳鲁马一愣，身体还是下意识地接住门将教练递过来的球。他回头，终于看到了那个曾经只出现在细碎谈话中这赛季新转会米兰的罗马中卫。

不知道为什么，多纳鲁马在看向他的第一眼，一股莫名的熟悉感便猛地向他袭来。他疑惑地对这种情绪皱起眉，为了探明熟悉感从何而来，他没有就此移开视线，而是不停地打量着那位罗马中卫，过于认真而并未意识到这样长久的注视对于陌生人来说已是不礼貌的程度。

而那位罗马中卫在得到同是前罗马俱乐部队友贝尔托拉奇的点头后，也仿佛意识到有人在看他，那双阳光下呈现金棕色的眸子很快便锁定了多纳鲁马。他先是微微歪头，像是在确认什么，随后突然对着多纳鲁马欢快地笑了笑，露出脸颊边的两个酒窝。在多纳鲁马能反应过来时，就快步跟上贝尔托拉奇，去另一边留给除门将外的球员训练的地点训练了。

因为门将提前训练了一会儿，所以也提前开始休息。多纳鲁马并没有去休息，仗着16岁年轻人过于充沛的体力，仍然留在球场上，堂堂正正地观看其余队友的训练。他举起水杯喝着水，眼角余光偷偷地瞥向目标人物，真的会是他么？刚刚那个罗马中卫的笑容让他惊觉，隐约能够把握住心中的熟悉感从何而来，但残存的理性告诉他还是不要胡思乱想，他不知道是等会儿直接向那个人去问这个极其尴尬的问题，还是索性就忽略提示灯一样在他脑海中不停闪烁的两人相似度。可犹豫下一秒就被粉碎，多纳鲁马放下水杯时，那个罗马中卫正在做拉伸，或许是因为新人的训练服都是适配的尺码，并不合身，对方腰腹的肌肤随着他上身伸展的动作暴露在空气中。

“咳咳咳咳！”

过于震撼的事实冲击而来，多纳鲁马因此忘记吞咽口中的水，猝不及防被呛到，他迅速地转过身背对着自己的新队友猛烈地咳嗽起来，看似是为了避免尴尬，其实是为了避免那个人注意到自己已经窥破属于那个人无法启齿的秘密。

真的是他——那个雨夜遇到的白色连衣裙女人就是对方，绝不会错。

多纳鲁马在与那个女人同样的位置看到了这些天来反反复复会出现在他梦中的星星。

星星就是星星，总是独一无二的。

多纳鲁马终于知道为什么那个雨夜的女人总是沉默。

她不得不沉默，因为心中背负有秘密。

11.

“Gianluigi Donnarumma.”

多纳鲁马向训练结束后的新队友伸出手，宛如等待猎物落网的小蜘蛛一样耐心地等待对方的回应，心中忽然觉得自己像个恶人，可明显的雀跃俘获了眉梢眼角。他确实期待这个秘密的暴露，不，或许不能叫暴露，而应该叫共享，只有两个人知晓的秘密仍然是秘密。

对方注意到多纳鲁马正在等待自己，于是停下脚步，一无所知即将到来的事，仍然友好地笑着，用低沉的嗓音念出他自己的名字，然后握上多纳鲁马的手。

“Alessio Romagnoli，我听教练说起过你。”

“你把玫瑰花忘在我这了。”

多纳鲁马顽劣的孩子心性在这个时候突然跳出来，像是实施一场恶作剧一样夸张地凑到罗马尼奥利耳边说。出乎意料，对于这样一个心照不宣的暗示，罗马尼奥利并没有慌张，他坦然地伸出手触碰上多纳鲁马瑟缩的额头，揉了揉当初落下一吻的眉角，慵懒又十足肯定地说。

“而你吻了我。”

多纳鲁马瞪大了双眼，瞬间败下阵来，通红了脸，又一次尝到了那个雨夜落荒而逃的滋味。

“不不不！”

他飞快反驳到，跑去门将该去的地方，贝尔托拉奇恰好经过，看到罗马尼奥利笑容灿烂地和之前一直在看这边训练的小门将背影挥手，愣了愣。

“又在欺负小朋友了么？”

“没有，他在欺负我。”罗马人语气轻快地回答，笑容格外嚣张，连酒窝都深了几分。

12.

一晃5年。

当初青涩的小门将如今也早已成为一队支柱，也早已把在米兰内洛捉弄自己的罗马尼奥利追到手，但他仍然没有问罗马尼奥利当年为什么会以那样的形象出现在那个米兰雨夜的街头。

多纳鲁马永远也不会问，可他不得不承认——

这个无法共享的秘密让那个雨夜的雨在他心底的某处角落永远地下着。

End


End file.
